A Dream Come True
by RoganGirl13
Summary: Carlisle brings home a girl who needs the Cullens' help. What happens when she gives Rosalie an incredible gift in return? Better summary inside. Rated T just in case. CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. Carlisle Brings Home a Friend

Full Summary: Carlisle brings home a young girl from work who's pregnant with a vampire's baby, and agrees to help keep her alive. The whole Cullen family chips in just as they did with Bella. What will become of Gabrielle and her baby once its born? Rosalie's POV (You'll find out why later on.) R&R.

Nessie and I waited impatiently by the window for Carlisle to come home from work. Bella and Edward had promised her a family hunting trip to celebrate Jacob's homecoming. (The pack briefly relocated to Seattle upon discovery of the scent of newborns, but the Volturi ended up taking care of it.) As much I hated that the dog was back, it was nice to see Renesmee back to her old self. She was becoming quite the young lady, and she wasn't even two!

Finally, after what seemed like hours but had only been just over a minute, Carlisle pulled into the driveway. By the look on his face, I knew something was wrong and that nobody was hunting tonight.

Edward came into the room then, so I quickly started thinking about something else, but it was too late.

"Rosalie, I'm sure everything's fine. There's nothing to worry about," he insisted.

"Oh yeah? Then what's that girl doing in the backseat of Carlisle's car?" I snapped back pointing at the girl who looked to be about our "age". Edward didn't have time to answer because Carlisle walked in the door. By that time, the whole family had gathered in the living room to see what the fuss was about. Carlisle then called an impromptu family meeting and everyone took a seat.

"I'm sure you're all curious about the girl outside," Carlisle began, directing our attention to the girl who was now standing on the front porch. "Well, her name is Gabrielle," Carlisle continued, "and her story may seem somewhat, let's say, _familiar_, to some of you," he said while looking at Edward and Bella. Uh oh. What could that mean?

"You see, Gabrielle came in today for a checkup. You know, the typical earl pregnancy sonogram to check for a heartbeat and such," he explained, " And when I went to perform the sonogram, I found something very _peculiar._" Oh no. Can you guess where this is going?

"When I looked at the screen, I couldn't see anything. It was as if something was covering the baby, therefore preventing it from being seen." There were a few gasps around the room as the others started to catch on.

"So I started asking her questions about the father and such. I asked her if she saw anything suspicious about him. She said she sometimes thought she saw his skin shimmering on the sunlight."

"No!" Edward and Emmett cried out at the same time.

"Yes," Carlisle replied. "So, I asked her if she thought she knew why, and she said he told her why, but told her to keep it quiet. I started quizzing her about other vampire qualities and asked if her boyfriend had them. He had them all, so I gently told her that I was one of him and so was my whole family. I explained what happened with Bella and told her that I could take of her and make sure she and the baby came out of this alive. I told her about some of the drastic measures she might have to take, and she agreed to them all."

"Why would you tell her about us?" Nessie's small voice questioned.

"Because I had to let her know that I know how to help her," Carlisle answered. He then explained that Gabrielle had know family and was living with her boyfriend, Nick, when she got pregnant. She had dropped out of school so she could travel with him. After answering everyone's questions as best as he could, he finally told Gabrielle to come inside. She came in looking shy, and a little scared when she saw all of us sitting. She then gave Jacob a very confused look, to which Carlisle responded by whispering "Werewolf" into her ear. She gave a nod of understanding and then seemed to calm down quite a bit. Alice and Esme showed her to her room with Renesmee in tow, and Emmett and Jasper carried her bags upstairs. I lingered behind to think about what had just happened. It was going to be Bella all over again, wasn't it?

A/N So what do you think? Was that a good start? Should I continue? Tell me what you think. Thanks in advance. R&R!


	2. Baby Fever

The next day was spent getting to know Gabrielle, and getting used to having a human in the house. We were all coping pretty well with it. Some of us had to hunt a little more frequently, but it wasn't that bad. Esme, Bella, and I went shopping so that we'd have something to feed Gabrielle. I'd say we did pretty well for people who never eat!

The food we bought wasn't very useful since poor Gabrielle was sick as a dog. I asked her if it was worth it and she said that compared to what she'd have to do later to keep the baby alive, Nausea was definitely worth it! Bella wholeheartedly agreed, and reassured her that the blood really didn't taste that bad.

The guys decided to do a little research on Gabrielle's boyfriend, Nick. Internet searches gave them nothing, so Carlisle and Jasper started calling our friends to see if they had heard of him. Most said they hadn't, but according to Tanya, he came Denali quite often, and sometimes brought Gabrielle with him.

We asked Gabrielle if she knew anything about his history. She said he was created around 1940 and was only about 80 or 90 now. We learned he was probably from the Midwest, and was probably bitten somewhere in Kansas.

It was nice knowing a bit more about Nick's history. I asked Gabrielle where he was now, and she said he was hunting in Seattle and would be coming this way soon. I asked if he was coming to stay and she said he planned to.

"Why wouldn't he be able to?" I questioned.

"Well, you see," Gabrielle explained, "Nick's not exactly like you guys."

"How is he different?" Bella asked.

"His diet is a little different from yours," Gabrielle hesitated.

"He drinks human blood," Alice guessed. Gabrielle nodded. We sat there for a few minutes in silence before Gabrielle dashed off to the bathroom once again.

The next morning Gabrielle's spirits seemed especially high so I decided to find out what was going on

"You seem quite chipper this morning," I told her.

"Nick just called. He should be here by noon!" she exclaimed, "I'm just so happy that Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are going to let him stay here. I mean, he has his own apartment in Seattle, but he really wants to be here when the baby comes. I don't know why he would though."

"Why wouldn't he?" Esme asked.

"Well, we're probably not gonna be able to keep the baby," she replied, kind of sadly.

"Why not?" I asked her, "Can you not afford it?"

"That, and it probably wouldn't be safe. I don't want to risk Nick biting it. He's not like you guys. He's never had to restrain himself before. Except for me." We all nodded in agreement and told Gabrielle we would help her and Nick in any way they needed. I asked her what she would do if she didn't keep it. She said Carlisle agreed to help her find someone to adopt the baby. I was in disbelief. Who could he find to adopt a human/vampire hybrid?

All of the girls spent the afternoon shopping for the baby while Nick and Gabrielle spent some time alone together. Nick seemed like a good guy. Nessie, being half human, was a little afraid of him. Luckily, Nick quenched his thirst on the way to Forks, and promised to go far away when he needed to drink again. He was very grateful for all that we were doing and agreed to do anything he could to help us out.

Was it hard walking through the aisles and seeing all the tiny baby clothes? Somewhat. But I remembered I was doing it for Gabrielle which helped a bit. I just had to fight off a little baby fever. I was used to it. I just had to remind myself that that was impossible, that I would never be dressing anyone in those clothes. Except Gabrielle's baby , maybe.

We went home and Esme made Gabrielle dinner while Emmett and Jasper took Nick out hunting to see if he would be able to handle living on animal blood every once in awhile. That didn't work out as well as we thought it might. Nick much preferred the taste of human blood. Oh well. We tried.

The next I came downstairs to find Nick and Gabrielle looking through a baby name book.

"Hey, Rosalie, what do you think of the name Henry?" Gabrielle inquired. It stopped me in my tracks. Of course, all I could think about was Vera's little Henry.

"I like it," I told them, "I knew a little Henry once, and he was gorgeous," I said, almost gushing. They thanked me and went back to their book. I went upstairs to find Alice arguing with Edward about where to put the baby's crib. Why am I always the referee?

A/N Well, that's chapter 2! This one was a little jam-packed. Sorry about that. Any guesses on what's going to happen next? I'd be surprised if you haven't figured it out yet, because I'm not very good at subtlety. R&R! =)


	3. Something Smells, And it's Not the Wolf!

As the week went on, Gabrielle's condition started to get worse. The little one had started kicking, and while it wasn't that bad yet, it was bad enough that Carlisle insisted we start Gabrielle on the O negative ASAP. It calmed the baby down quite a bit. I asked if the baby hurt her, and she said it wasn't that bad (yet).

It seemed like Nick might actually be getting the hang of hunting animals. He even devoured a whole grizzly by himself! Watching Nick hunt seemed to make everyone wonder if he had any special powers.

"Oo, Can you fly?" Nessie asked excitedly.

"I wish!" Nick replied, "Actually what I do is pretty cool, in my opinion," he explained, "I can put myself in a state where even the slightest pinch from me could put someone in immense pain!" Of course, everyone had to test this out. He really wasn't kidding. He didn't even touch Jasper's arm for more than a millisecond before he fell to the ground in agony. He asked Renesmee if she wanted to try, and she and Bella shouted, "NO!" in perfect unison.

As the days went on, Gabrielle was spending more and more time lying on the couch. I felt so bad for her, but we all took turns entertaining her so it must not have been that bad. The baby was getting stronger and stronger everyday. It was so hard to watch Gabrielle every time she winced in pain. The strange thing, though, was sometimes it was obvious the baby was moving, but Gabrielle wouldn't even feel it. Carlisle was doing research on this, but even he was baffled.

Gabrielle seemed to be more talkative lately, especially to me. She would always ask me questions about vampire life, human life, or life in general. I did find it odd at first, but I figured she just wanted someone to talk to, and I just usually happened to be the one nearby. Everyone else seemed to think she had something else in mind when she wanted to get to know me, but I was oblivious. I just enjoyed talking to her.

The only thing that could put a damper on my happiness was Jacob. He was annoying as ever and always had an opinion on _everything_. Even worse than his opinions were his terrible blonde jokes.

"Hey, Rose, why can't blondes take coffee breaks at work? Because they're to hard to retrain!"

"Yo, Blondie, how do you keep a blonde busy for hours? Give her a paper that says "turn me over" on both sides."

"What do you call a basement full of blondes? A whine cellar!" I managed to ignore the dog's stupidity, but it wasn't easy to do. Why did he hate me so much?

One day while I was playing cards with Gabrielle, she brought up an interesting topic.

"You're jealous of me, aren't you?" she accused.

"Why would I be?" I responded.

"You want a baby, don't you?"

"Well, I guess, but that's impossible. I gave up on that fantasy decades ago." I told her.

"Ah, but Rosalie, you should never give up on your dream. Nothing is impossible. That's what my dad used to say." Why was this girl torturing me? Didn't she that a full vampire having a baby was the definition of impossible? I didn't get much time to think about that because the baby started kicking so I had to comfort Gabrielle.

Over the next few days, nothing could stop me from thinking about what Gabrielle said. Was I really giving up too easily. Were there other ways to make it happen? I was so distracted with my thoughts at the time that I didn't notice Emmett spending more and more time with Gabrielle. He enjoyed putting his hands on her stomach and feeling the baby move. If I wasn't so distracted, I would think something fishy was going on.

Gabrielle's pregnancy was progressing fast. Her growth pattern was pretty much the same as Bella's (2 weeks per day) but sometimes it was a bit slower. She was measuring about 22 weeks, which meant the baby would come in about a week or so. Alice and Esme were almost finished with the nursery, and the closet was completely stocked with clothes. I thought it was a bit odd that they would have a nursery _here_, but Carlisle reminded me that Gabrielle would need to stay for at least a few days after she had the baby to go through the transformation. Why was human girl insistent on becoming a vampire just for a guy?

Bella was busy helping Alice with the nursery, so Emmett and I agreed to take Ness hunting to keep her out of the way. She wasn't too thirsty so she mostly ran around in the field for awhile. It was nice to just watch her play while Emmett and I talked. I'd been so caught up in everything with Gabrielle that we hadn't had much time to just sit and chat. Our conversation ended a little oddly though. Before we left he asked if Gabrielle had talked to me yet. I asked him what about and he quickly brushed it off with a "never mind." In my experience, never mind is never good. I quickly forgot about it after the joke he made on the way home.

The next morning, I came downstairs to find most of the family crowding around Gabrielle. Uh oh. I just stood in shock until I heard Edward murmur, "I just don't see how it's possible!" That got my attention and I hurried over to Carlisle's side. "What's wrong with her?" I demanded to know.

"Well nothing's _wrong_ really, it's just shocking."

"What's shocking?"

"Well, at this point Bella already had one broken rib and several bruises. Yet, when this baby moves, Gabrielle says it feels like almost nothing sometimes."

"Do you know why?" I asked.

"Well, our theory is that this baby could just have a slightly more dominant human side and just isn't as strong as Nessie was It's very possible that each hybrid is unique. Sometimes more human-like, sometimes more like us." Carlisle explained. While this theory seemed quite possible, I was thinking about a completely different theory. "His powers," I blurted out. Everyone looked at me waiting for further explanation, so I continued. "If Nick's power is to make himself put people in pain with any given touch. Wouldn't the baby's be the opposite of that? Maybe he's as strong as Nessie was, but he has the ability to not put her in pain." Suddenly everyone understood, and Carlisle said it made sense. Everyone pretty much went about their normal business at that point, but I stayed close by, per Carlisle's request. "So, Nick, Gabrielle, have you two made a decision yet?" he asked them. About what? Gabrielle and Nick nodded their heads, then Gabrielle said, "Could I talk to Rosalie alone for a minute?" Carlisle nodded and everyone cleared the room. What was going on?

A/N Well, thanks for reading chapter 3. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'll try to get chapter 4 up on or by July 4th, if not then definitely the day after. R&R as always! =D


	4. Cloud Nine

Gabrielle was quiet for a moment, her hand stroking her stomach. Why did she look so nervous? Finally, she spoke.

"You know, Rosalie, you and I have gotten to know each other pretty well the past couple of days." I nodded in agreement, and she continued. "I learned a lot about you and you seem like a nice person. You're whole family's just great. You guys have done so much to help me and Nick. We're so thankful." I smiled. "We're so thankful, but I don't know if we'll be able to keep the baby."

"Oh, Gabrielle, I think you guys will be wonderful parents," I offered.

"I don't know, Rose. I mean, a newborn vampire, and a vampire who's used to drinking human blood? I don't think it would be wise to raise the baby ourselves. We've been tossing around the idea of adoption and Nick was against it at first, but I've always known in my heart that it would be the right thing for our baby, and now Nick thinks so, too. We both love this baby more than anything, but..."

"If you love it so much, then how could you possibly give it away? I know if I was in your situation, then..."

"You would keep it, I know. You would love it more than anything. That's because you want it so badly." She was more than right.

"But if you're going to become one of us after it comes, then this would be your only.."

"My only chance to be a mom, _I know_," she cut me off, "You told me that, Carlisle's told me that, even Nick said it was his only chance to be a dad."

"So keep the baby!" I exclaimed.

"But, Rosalie, we're so _young._ I'm 16, Nick's technically 19, we're not responsible enough to be parents. Plus, we're planning on traveling the world together, and having a baby would make that sorta difficult. So we starting thinking seriously about adoption."

"And you're sure this is what you want to do?" I asked her.

"Absolutely positive," she replied, "So we thought about who would be able to raise a vampire/human hybrid and our first thought was Bella and Edward because they have a kid, so they're experienced." Seriously? Bella was getting another kid, while I still had none? What's wrong with the world?

"We thought about it for awhile, but they already have a kid, so we vetoed that idea." I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. "Then we considered Esme and Carlisle, but they've got enough kids already. It was true. This house was getting a little crowded.

"We were at a loss for awhile, until we saw Emmett playing with Renesmee. He's a great uncle." I nodded in agreement. Was this going where I think it was?

"So, I thought, if he was such a great uncle, he would be an even better father. I talked him, and he said it would be _amazing_ to be a father, only because it would mean he could see you as a mother. That's when I knew you would both be perfect parents for this baby. What do you think?" I sat there in shock for several moments. Then, slowly, a grin crept across my face.

"I think that would be amazing, but I don't how I'd ever repay you. You don't know how much it would mean to me. I mean _us._"

"You don't have to repay me. Your family has already given us so much. Our baby having a family that will love it more than anything is payment enough." I grinned and hugged her then ran off to find Emmett.

Within an hour everyone in the house had heard the news. We received congratulations from everyone, even Jacob. I finally convinced Alice to hand over the key to the nursery. It's lucky I didn't have to make a lot of changes because the baby would be here soon!

After that day, it was rare that I left Gabrielle's side. I was constantly with her, my hand on her stomach feeling the baby. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. I had finally found my way to Cloud Nine. Everything was going great with Gabrielle and the baby. There was no need to be concerned about anything yet. For now, everything was fine. I spent half my time daydreaming about what the baby might look like. Would it have Nick's bright blonde hair, or Gabrielle's chocolate brown curls? Gabrielle's baby blue eyes. Or Nick's bright red ones? No matter this baby looked like, I knew it would be loved more than any baby in the world.

Since I was spending practically every waking moment with Gabrielle, I was able to get to know her even better. She even told me the story of how she met Nick.

"I was walking home from work really late one night. I was completely exhausted, and not paying much attention to where I was going. Then, all of a sudden, Nick jumps out in front of me, poised low to the ground like an animal or something. He said it would only hurt a second, and although I wasn't sure what "it" was yet, I started screaming, telling him to leave me alone. It was a deserted neighborhood, so nobody heard me scream. I though my life was over until he suddenly stopped circling around me. He asked what perfume I was wearing, and said it smelled absolutely terrible. He asked what I was doing out at this hour, and I told him I had just finished work. He then said I was too pretty to die young. I thanked him, then he asked me if I was hungry. I was famished. He told me to follow him, and I tried my best to keep up. We ended up at a pizzeria, and he told me to wait outside. When he came back, he carried a whole pizza in his hand. We sat down on the curb, and we talked for hours while I ate almost the whole pizza. At that point, I was about to pass out from exhaustion, so he told me to hop on his back, which I did. The next thing I remember was waking up in my bed in the morning. Since that day we met at the pizzeria at the same time every night. Then, after my dad died, we moved in together, and I dropped out of school. That part was stupid, I know, but looking back now, I don't regret a thing." Carlisle interrupted then, saying the baby must be thirsty, and Gabrielle agreed he probably was. She took a quick gulp, and then we continued on with the conversation. I told her some names I liked for the baby, and she loved all my ideas. I was getting the feeling that maybe she was best off giving the baby up for adoption after all. Or should I say, _my baby_.

A/N Well, what do you think? Be sure to R&R, and be specific! I've decided I'm not going to update again til this story reaches 6 reviews total. So go and hit the little blue button down there, and Happy 4th of July! =)


	5. Getting Ready

A/N Okay, I'm back! Here's chapter 5! I've decided I want AT LEAST 2 reviews per chapter from now on before I continue. So, without further ado, here's chapter 5!

With just days left to go until the birth, everyone was hunting like crazy. Except me. I was keeping myself busy getting ready. Alice had done most of the decorating work, but I still had to make sure all the clothes were clean and put away. I would also have to get Emmett to set up the crib, but that could wait til later. We still had about 5 days, according to pattern, before the baby came.

Another detail we had to think about was the baby's name. Emmett wasn't too much help, so I was left to pick one myself. It was harder than one would think. There were a lot of names I liked, but none of them seemed to fit. Finding a boy's name was pretty easy. His middle name would be Emmett. That was a given. The first name would be one that was very special to me. Finding a girl name was harder though. I liked the middle name Esme, but Emmett didn't seem to care for it that much. Oh well. We could find a middle name later. I like the idea of my middle name being her first name. Emmett seemed okay with that. Well, at least we were getting somewhere!

"Well, that's the last of it," said Esme as she shut the bottom drawer of the dresser in the nursery.

"Do you think we should've gotten more?" asked Alice.

"No!" Esme and shouted in unison.

"Besides, Alice, the baby will grow so fast that it probably won't have a chance to wear most of it anyway."

"Ugh, you're right." Alice pouted and went back to filling up the closet. "Where's Bella?" she asked.

"Edward took her hunting to get her away from this craziness," replied Esme. Alice pouted again.

"Come on, Alice, you know she'd be a miserable party-pooper if she were forced to sit through this," I said.

"Yeah, but why did they have to take Nessie too?" Alice whined.

"Renesmee's spending the day down at La Push with Jacob," Esme responded. I cringed at the mention of his name.

"Why would Bella allow that?" Alice demanded.

"She went hunting last night with Jasper and Bella didn't think she'd like being stuck at home with the guys while we were shopping. I, personally, think it's a good thing since she'll inevitably be spending the rest of her life with him." Alice and I sighed. We both knew Esme was right. We were quiet for awhile and eventually finished putting everything away.

Once the nursery was finished, we heard a commotion going on downstairs. I looked at Alice,confused, and she just shrugged with a worried expression on her face. When we came downstairs, we found that Edward and Bella had returned and Edward and Carlisle were hovering over Gabrielle. I suddenly felt very relaxed, and looked up to find Jasper standing across the room. It took me a second to become relaxed enough to ask what was happening.

"What's going on? What's wrong with the baby?" I demanded.

"He's getting tired of using his abilities," replied Edward. So he could read the baby's mind now, could he?

"It's hard for him to concentrate on it enough for it to be effective. He's trying his best," Edward continued.

"Renesmee was born right around this time in Bella's pregnancy," Carlisle said, "But I think we can keep this little guy in a bit longer if we're very careful. It's getting a bit more dangerous, but I think I can keep it under control for a little while."

"She's already drinking blood every hour," I piped up, "The baby has to be getting stronger by the minute! It's too dangerous." I felt Emmett's hand suddenly brush my shoulder and sighed. There were times when he could calm down better than even Jasper could.

"Trust Carlisle, Rose, he knows what he's doing," Emmett whispered.

"I know," I whispered back, "I'm just worried." Emmett nodded. I sighed as I watched Gabrielle's pained expression. I couldn't bare to watch for more than a few seconds. At least she wasn't trying to hide her pain like Bella did. My glance shifted over to Nick, and I felt bad for him. The look on his face seemed so apologetic. I could tell he loved Gabrielle just by the way he seemed so guilty about putting her through that pain.

Once the group had disbanded, I decided to take the opportunity to talk to Nick about his relationship with Gabrielle.

"What can I say? I love her. She's the only human that doesn't smell appetizing to me. I've always been intrigued by that. Plus, she's a great girl. Very bubbly and energetic. I can only imagine what she would be like as a vampire."

"So do you plan to change her once the baby comes?" I asked.

"Ideally, yes," Nick replied, "But if I can't do it,then I trust Carlisle to do it for me. He has experience, after all." Nick chuckled. I smiled. "Do you wanna know a secret?" Nick asked. I nodded.

"Wait here," he instructed. He came back five minutes later with a box in his hand. He opened the box, and there was a gorgeous diamond ring inside. I gasped.

"You're gonna propose?" I whispered.

"Yep. I wanna wait til she changes though. The ring will look much more beautiful to her with vampire eyes." I nodded in agreement. I no longer had anything to worry about. Even if we adopted the baby, Nick and Gabrielle would be happy together. Forever.

A/N Sorry if it was a little short. I was really anxious to get it posted. Lol. R&R as always! =)


	6. Video Games and One Last Hunt

A/N Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers, here's chapter 6! I'm gonna warn you now. Most of this chapter will be pure Emmett/Rosalie fluff! So enjoy it. Also, I started a new story this afternoon, so go on over and read that if you like. Some reviews on that one would be nice too lol. R&R!

Finally some alone time with Emmett. I'd been so busy lately what with Gabrielle and the nursery that I'd barely had any time to even _see _my husband. I was so excited that I almost didn't care that we were spending the evening playing Wii Sports. It gave me a chance to bring out my competitive side anyway.

"15-love. I am so gonna beat you!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Not a chance," I replied, "your serve." He served the ball and I hit it making us tied. This game was gonna be interesting.

A few serves later, we were tied 40-40. Emmett served the ball, and I missed, meaning I lost game.

"What did I tell ya?" Emmett said smugly while planting a smooch on my forehead.

"Alright, you won that one, but I was just getting started," I warned him, "What do you want to play next?"

"How bout a round of bowling?" Emmett suggested.

"You're on, Em!" I exclaimed. Emmett went first, and bowled a strike. He went again, and knocked down 8 pins. I laughed and he snarled at me. I grinned.

I went next, and bowled 2 strikes in a row. Boy, did that make Emmett mad. Good sportsmanship is definitely not his strong suit. He kissed my cheek anyway, and then it was his turn again. It went on pretty much like that for the rest of the game. I won that one. 354 to 332. At least we were even now.

After bowling, we both got bored of playing the Wii, so we put in a movie. It was some cheesy romance, but Emmett didn't seem to care. He spent almost the whole movie kissing my neck, and whispering in my ear. The kissing slowly escalated. So much so, that neither of us noticed the movie had been over for about twenty minutes.

"You nervous?" he asked when he was finally able to pry his lips from mine.

"About what?" I responded.

"The baby, silly," he replied.

"No. I got over being nervous a long time ago. I can't wait!" I exclaimed.

"That's good because neither can I," said Emmett as I sat up to face him.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?" I asked him.

"Absolutely," he replied, "You know why?"

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because you want it so badly, and you deserve it just as much."

"You're sweet," I told him.

"So are you," he said lovingly. He gave me another smooch, then reached for the remote. We ended up watching some 90s sitcom all night long. It wasn't that bad. At least I was spending time with my husband. The baby was supposed to arrive in 2-3 days, so who knows when I would get time like this with him again. For that reason, I wanted time to stand still for just a little longer. For other obvious reasons, those 2-3 days couldn't go by fast enough. Thinking about all of this made me almost tired, and I put my head on Emmett's chest. That moment was so peaceful, I probably would've fallen asleep if I could.

Awhile later I went into the kitchen to find Carlisle preparing a cup of blood for Gabrielle.

"Good morning," he told me, "I guess you two had fun last night." He winked.

"Yeah, we sure did," I replied. I was almost too distracted to notice that Carlisle was acting funny. "Carlisle, what is that smirk on your face?" I asked him.

"Ask Alice," he replied. I turned to see that Alice had entered the kitchen.

"What did you see?" I asked excitedly.

"Today's the day!" she exclaimed. It took me a second to understand what she was talking about. "Are you positive?" I questioned.

"Absolutely!" she replied, jumping up and down.

"Rosalie, you and Emmett should go hunting," Carlisle suggested, "You haven't in awhile, and who knows when you'll get another chance." I hesitated until Emmett came up behind me.

"I'll bring my phone and Alice can call me when it happens," he assured me. I sighed in defeat and followed Emmett out the door.

We ran all the way to Canada, which took just under an hour. I found a few elk. Emmett found a nice grizzly. We ran around for about an hour, just hunting anything we could find. We stopped to watch the sunrise together, which was gorgeous. Even though we had both seen it thousands of times, it was special to watch it together with no one else around. Once the sun was up, Emmett checked his phone and found a text from Alice:

_Poor Gabrielle can barely breath! I think that means it'll be soon, but take ur time, k? I'll let u know as soon as something happens. Have fun! _=)

From then on, I was too excited to hunt. Emmett found a few more deer, then he was finished too. We decided to start heading back slowly because we hadn't heard from Alice in over an hour. It was nice to just enjoy the scenery for awhile. No stress. No worrying. Just the two of us walking through the woods. I was almost completely relaxed when Emmett's phone went off. I immediately tensed up as I watched Emmett answer. Emmett's face looked crazy as he tried to tell Alice to calm down. It would've been comical if I weren't so nervous. I listened intently but I couldn't hear anything but various people yelling. It was so nerve wracking and frustrating that I eventually just walked away and let Emmett talk. After watching from afar for a little bit, I noticed Emmett's facial expression started to change. It went from annoyance and trying to hear to concern. Was something wrong? I opened my mouth to ask what was happening, but I was cut off when Emmett turned on the speakerphone. For a second, all I could hear was Alice squealing, then another noise caught my ear. It was a cry. I looked at Emmett and he looked like he would be crying if he could. We were parents!

A/N Are you surprised? I originally wanted to put one more chapter in before it happened, but I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, and review if you wanna find out what the baby is!


	7. Welcome to the Family

It took me a minute, but I finally pried the phone from Emmett's hand. "Alice?" I asked frantically, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," she replied, "Nobody's come out of Carlisle's office yet. Oh wait, there's Esme!"

"What's she doing?" I demanded.

"She's going into the nursery," Alice reported.

"What's she doing in there?" I asked.

"She just came out with a blanket. Now she's going back in the office. Wait, she's coming back out!" After that I could hear nothing but Alice squealing again. I mean, I understand she was excited, but I was looking for information here! Finally she stopped and started talking like a normal person again.

"Tell Emmett Edward owes him five dollars!" she said before hanging up on me. I sighed and and looked up, searching for Emmett. I saw that he was running a few yards ahead of me. It took me a few minutes to catch up.

"Why did you run away from me?" I asked him.

"You wanna hurry up and get home, don't you?" he asked.

"Well, of course," I replied, "Why would Alice say Edward owes you 5 dollars?" Emmett just grinned and ran ahead of me again. I decided to just let it go and ran to catch up. It took about 20 minutes for him to slow down, so I could talk to him again.

"C'mon, tell me why Edward owes you 5 dollars," I demanded.

"Fine," replied Emmett, "I get 5 dollars from Edward because Edward bet me 5 dollars that the baby was a girl." It took a minute to figure out what he was saying. When it finally sank in, I grinned once again. I had a son. _We _had a son. I started running as fast as I could and Emmett followed suit. It took us what seemed like forever, but eventually we made it home.

We went in through the backdoor, just in case the baby was asleep. As soon as we set foot in the door, Renesmee was there to greet us.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! He's waiting for you. I've been showing him what you look like! Come on!" Emmett and I laughed. Nessie sometimes got a little too excited. We followed her to the living room where the whole family had gathered. Edward was sitting on the piano bench. Jasper and Carlisle were on one couch. Esme was sitting on the arm of the other couch. Alice was next to her, peering over Bella's shoulder. Nessie ran to sit next to Bella. For a moment I wondered why all eyes were on Bella, then I got a closer look. Bella was holding _my _baby. I let the tiniest growl slip from my lips, but Emmett grasped my shoulder and kissed my cheek to calm me down.

It wasn't until then that I got a good look at the baby. He was gorgeous. Almost more gorgeous than me. _Almost_. He had Gabrielle's bright blue eyes, and Nick's wispy blonde hair. He had a tiny, very triangular, nose. He also had a somewhat heart-shaped mouth. Absolutely breathtaking. I would've stood there for hours just looking at him, but Alice noticed me then and insisted I sit beside Bella to get a closer look. Once I sat down, Bella immediately handed him to me. When he looked into my eyes for the first time, it was the single most amazing feeling in the world. For those few minutes, we were the only people on the planet. No other words could describe it. It was like I was in a trance. I was taken out of my trance by the sound of my son's cry. I tried to shush him, but he was persistent.

"Look's like somebody's thirsty," Alice commented as she hurried to the kitchen. She was back withing 5 minutes and quickly handed me the cup. He _was _thirsty. He finished quickly and nuzzled his face into my chest. It took me a minute to realize he had fallen asleep. I kissed his forehead and finally looked away from him to see that all eyes were on us. Everyone was smiling. No one said a word. Finally, I spoke up. "How's Gabrielle?" I asked.

"She's as good as can be expected. She's definitely not taking the change as well as Bella did, but she's doing surprisingly well for someone who's so little preparation."

"And Nick?"

"Hasn't left her side since the baby was born. He really loves her." I smiled. I had witnessed that love many times in the past few weeks. It really was something.

We sat in silence for awhile before Emmett tapped me on the shoulder. "Is it my turn yet?" he asked, sounding like a child waiting for his turn with a toy. I apologized and quickly handed him the baby. I was surprised he didn't wake up. And I thought sitting there holding him myself was amazing. Watching my husband sit there cradling my son was truly the most beautiful thing in the world. I wished I had a way to keep the moment with me somehow. Just then, Edward came and whispered something to Alice, and she quickly left the room. I looked at Edward, confused, as did the others. Edward just winked at me and sat back down.

Alice came back moments later with the camera that Emmett gave me for Christmas. She told Emmett to smile and snapped several pictures of the two of them. Edward winked at me and I smiled in thanks. After Alice was done playing paparazzi, I got an idea. I whispered it in Emmett's ear, and he smiled. "Hey, Ness, why don't you go and sit next to Grandpa? You, too, Esme," I told them. I quickly took the baby and walked him over to Carlisle, who held his arms out eagerly. I gently placed the baby in his arms. Everyone smiled while I snapped the picture of the grandparents with their two grand kids. Priceless, if you ask me. It was just one of those "aww" moments. I was glad I thought of it.

People started making conversation then, and that frustrated me a little. That's it? We'd been here for maybe ten minutes and they were already discussing other things. Seriously? I sighed and sat back down. At least some of us were still _looking_ at the baby. Carlisle seemed to be enjoying himself. It was kinda cute, actually.

"So are you just going to keep us in suspense all day?" Alice asked.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" I responded.

"The baby, silly. What's his name?" Oh. That.

"Well, we haven't really deci-"

"Yes, we have." Emmett cut me off.

"I thought you said you didn't like that name anymore," I said.

"I'm just worried it'll bring back bad memories for you," he told me.

"It won't," I assured him, "and I think it fits him."

"It does," he agreed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Alice asked, bouncing up and down. I sighed. There was no calming Alice down when she was excited. I mouthed one last "are you positive?" to Emmett and he nodded. _Here goes nothing_, I thought.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce to you, for the first time ever, Mr. Henry Emmett Hale-Cullen!" There were several aww's and deafening squeals from Alice and Nessie. I sighed. "Welcome to the family, Henry," I whispered.

A/N Whew. Finally finished that chapter. You buys are lucky cuz my power went out for a second and I was so close to losing almost the whole thing! Luckily my smart computer recovered it and I only had to rewrite one paragraph before finishing the rest. Anyways hope you liked it. R&R as usual, and if you get the chance, please go read and review my new story! See you next chapter! :)


End file.
